


My Android Boyfriend

by artemis_in_space



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm straight up writing: hey? what if I had a android boyfriend??, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, its straight up whatever I feel like writing, this is purely self indulgent, whether or not I continue this is gonna be based entirely on how I feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_in_space/pseuds/artemis_in_space
Summary: THIS IS MY SELF THERAPY FIC. I get to do what I want.It's 2038, and I'm living in the city of Detroit. Androids have been a part of our lives for as long as I can remember, which, at 23 isn't that long I guess. My name is Georgie, and I've never had an Android, I moved out the year my family brought one (go figure) and have never felt like I've needed one. My parents on the other hand? Well, for my 23rd birthday, they decided I'd moped around enough, it was time to get my life together, which means now I live with an Android, who I've named Carson. Let's see how this turns out.(Ignore my basic ass title naming skills)-The story is set in the Detroit:BH Universe, but I'm not sure how much of the actual plot will be featured. If you want my name to be changed and yours to be added, please use this - https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/ - its a Chrome extension I've used for a while, as I don't plan on releasing an x Reader version of this but would still like for you to enjoy it as such.





	My Android Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Georgie lives in a unit complex in a two-story apartment. It’s still small despite having two bedrooms, both of which are upstairs, with the dining/living room, kitchen and bathroom downstairs. I wrote this entirely out of the desire to function like a normal human and to remember to take care of myself and where I live without people having to do it for me or remind me.
> 
> Any coincidence to real-life people might mean you know me IRL (you probably don't). I ask you to keep your comments to yourself (unless they're nice ones) and let me indulge in my depressed fantasy ;)

There was a massive box standing in front of me, my parents sitting on the couch to the left of me smiling as if they'd cured cancer. I was worried. My parents weren't the best gift-givers. Defiantly not the worst, but the sewing machine I’d gotten for my 15th birthday didn't go down as my mother had hoped. So this? This larger than me, just as wide, towering over me at the moment box in front of me right now? Worrying, to say the least.

“Well? Go on, open it!” My Mum was excited and looking at me expectantly. I tried to look excited and went for the bright blue bow holding the white wrapping paper in place. The box turned out to be more of a fridge shape than a box. Large, plastic and with a door. I took one final glance at my parents, both of which looked somewhat excited, and pulled open the case.

There was a man inside.

A perfectly passive man, with perfect brown hair and a uniform. I turned to my parents.

“Is this a-”

“Yes!!” My mother cut me off. “Your very own android! We know that living alone can be tough, and we thought, why not get you something to help out! And we know how you feel about roommates, so we thought this we would be the perfect combination of both!” I took a deep breath and stared at the dormant android.

“What's his name?”

“Oh, you get to choose its name. But you can set it up after we leave, we’ll have to head off now anyway.” She said as they both started to get up and gather their things. I walked them to the door and they took their turns kissing and hugging me goodbye. “I hope you’ve had a lovely birthday sweetheart. We’ll see you for dinner on Sunday.”

I took a minute to breathe. I loved my parents, I do, I promise, but I’m not the best at being around people all the time. I need time between. A day alone. Working for four continuous days in a row then hanging out with my parents all day for my birthday makes me want to collapse in a heap on the floor and lay there looking at memes for about six hours. But now there's an android boy in my house that needs booting up. I could leave it for a few hours. I could even just leave him in a closet and pretend he never came into my life. But… he looked too human, too real and I already felt bad that he’d been put in a box to begin with.

The instructions were tucked into the side of the box near his feet, and apparently all I had to do was grab his hand and say “Register name.” The android came to life and I realised I hadn’t thought of a name yet.

After a minute, the android spoke.

“Please enter a name, or ask for one to be selected at random.”

“Uh, pick a random name, please.”

“Selecting…” The blue circle on his temple begun spinning to orange then back to blue. “How is the name… Jayden.” My eyes went wide.

“No!” Ew no. Nope. I can only associate that name with a dumbass from school that had the superpower of grossing me out just by opening his mouth. The android blinked passively and the circle whirred to orange again.

“How is the name… Carson.”

I thought about it. I didn’t know anybody by the name, and it wasn’t terrible. Hmm.

“That sounds nice. Ok, register the name Carson.” The android made its first expression. A small smile.

“Ok, nice to meet you. My name is Carson, what is yours?”

“Right! Sorry, of course. Nice to meet you too, my name is Georgie.” Carson smiled, showing off his artificial dimples.

“Do not be sorry. What would you like me to do?”

“What?”

“I am an android, model AP700. I can cook, clean and take care of children. My appearance can be altered to suit your requests at any CyberLife store, or I can change the colour of my hair, skin and eyes right now for your convenience. I speak over 300 languages and complete basic requests. I also come with fully equipped to satisfy you sexually.”

“I’m sorry what?!”

“I am an android, model-”

“Yeah, yeah I heard that part but the… the bit at the end…”

“I am fully equipped to satisfy you sexually. Would you like me to begin?”

“NO!” Carson blinked rapidly, in shock or just at the fact I yelled at him. I saw his hand move back to his side, having raised it at the end of his previous… that.

“What would you like me to do?”

I looked around my apartment. It was messy, sure, but not horrendous. I had a few frozen meals, so it wasn’t like I was going to go hungry immediately. No kids, so childcare was out.

“Hm. What would you like to do?” He remained passive.

“I am designed to take care of you and your home.”

“No I know that, but you live here now too. If you want to do something, you can.”

“I am not programmed to want things, nor am I alive.”

This was going nowhere. I could just tell him what to do, but it just felt wrong somehow. He was still staring me down, it was beginning to be unsettling.

“Ok, um… I guess, just do whatever you’re programmed to do… oh but not the … the sex …bits. And if you could… listen, I don’t remember to do things. Normal, basic human things like shower or brush my teeth or sleep. Sometimes I forget to eat until I remember I’m starving. It sounds so dumb but if you could just remind me to do things that humans are supposed to. Well, that would be amazing.”

The circle blinked orange for a moment and he closed his eyes. When it turned back to blue his eyes reopened and he smiled, dimples showing again.

“Was there anything else?”

“Yes, if you get bored or want to do something, you can just do it. Though if you’re leaving the house, just warn me first. Any books or movies or anything you want to use, it's fine. You can go right ahead, ok?”

“Androids do not experience boredom. We are designed to take care of humans and perform to keep them satisfied.” I tried to hold back from rolling my eyes. Failed.

“Ok but if you do. Like if you run out of things to do, you can do whatever seems interesting ok?”

“I understand, thank you.” His smile was so warm. He almost appeared human. “I’ll get to work then.”

I didn’t have much else to do what with my new live-in cleaner… maid… person thing. I looked around the corner where Carson was currently gathering the dishes from the dining room table. There were more upstairs, mugs and glasses I’d been too lazy to bring down from my room. I went up and gathered them all together then made my way back down. I just about ran into Carson near the bottom of the stairs. He easily caught the mug I dropped while simultaneously steadying me.

“Uh, thanks.” I gave a quick half-smile and gestured to the dishes in my arms. “I thought I’d help.”

“Oh that's quite alright Georgie, it is my function to-”

“No I know” I cut him off “but it’s like I said. I want to be able to function like a human, and I would feel bad if you did everything, but you’re going to regardless, so I can at least gather some dishes before I retreat to my room to stare at my phone for hours.”

“That's very kind of you.” This time when he smiled, his eyes showed it, if only for a moment. “You can go and stare at your phone now if you like. I’ll call you when its time for dinner. Around what time would you like it?” I swear a hint of amusement crossed his features, and if not for the fact that he was a straight-up machine, I would have thought he was making fun of me. I walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes down in the sink.

“Ok, thanks. Um, I usually have it around midnight, so probably around 9?”

“Forgive me, but if you’d like to ‘function like a human’ as you put it, might I suggest closer to 7:30? A survey taken by employees at CyberLife has shown that the average dinner time is between the hours of 5:30 and 7 pm. However, as you have been eating at a later time, I believe it would be better to start a bit after.” (My statistics are bull I just needed to make it not 9 pm)

“Oh. Sure, that sounds great.” I’m in way worse shape then I thought. “Sure, 7:30 sounds good.”

“Very well, I shall call for you at 7:30.”  
“Cool, thank you. I’ll be upstairs then, I guess.”

The last thing I saw was his small smile as I turned to leave.

~

It was a few hours before I heard a gentle knock on the door. I’d left it open so it was more of a courtesy than anything. I popped my head up over the mound of pillows curled around me to look at my new roommate. Maid. Android. God this was weird.

“Georgie? Dinner is ready. Would you like it up here or at the table?”

I wanted it at the table. I did, but it felt like my body had been stitched to the bed. I felt stupid and helpless, but I still wanted to get out of bed.

…

He keeps saying he’s an Android and he doesn’t feel things or whatever, so, maybe he wouldn’t judge me if I…

“Um. Could you help me get up?”

“Are you hurt?” He asked, but he was already moving towards me.

“No, I just… I’m… I feel heavy.”

Carson paused.

“Georgie, I’ve calculated your BMI and you’re in good shape. I would have to take a blood test and do a full body scan to check your health, but I assure you, you aren’t heavy.” I let out a short laugh.

“Not like. Never mind I can do it. Just give me a sec.” I continued to lay there, mentally preparing myself to get up, trying to remember how to use my muscles, when I noticed Carson had bent down and was currently winding his arms around me. All of a sudden I was in the air in the arms of this way to strong Android. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around the closest thing I could, which, after a moment, I realised was his neck.

“See? Light as a feather.” He was smiling and I forgot he wasn’t human again. “Would it make it easier to carry you downstairs?”

“What?” I’d zoned out for a moment. He was still smiling.

“I believe that qualifies as a yes.” He began to walk towards the stairs and I snapped back to reality (oop there goes gravity … sorry).

“Wait, I can walk myself, it’s fine!”

“Are you sure? You look a bit flushed.” My eyes went wide. Of course I was blushing. Of course.

“It’s fine, really. Please, put me down.”

“Of course.” He gently put me down and I went to walk but. “How did he get me to the table so quickly.” I whispered under my breath. He was already pulling out my chair and he was back to the slightly off Android persona. I smiled and shook my head. Whatever. Might as well enjoy it since I got it. He made me dinner for petes sake. Nobody’s done that regularly since my brother met his partner and moved out.

After I was comfortably in my dining chair Carson walked back into the kitchen and brought back a plate of steaming sausage curry. He placed it down in front of me, looking slightly nervous, but smiling pleasantly regardless.

“I hope it's to your liking, I found the recipe in a notebook next to your cookbooks and figured it would be a safe choice. I would have asked you, but it seemed like you needed to be alone for a while.”

I nearly fucking cried that was so thoughtful.

“I love you, you’re wonderful.” I said, serious as anything. I took a huge bite before continuing. “Thank you, this is excellent.”

Carson’s circle thingy was whirring a hundred miles a minute between red, yellow and blue. His eyes were wide and he had stopped moving entirely.

“Ohhh fuck I broke him.” I put my fork down and walked over to him then put my hands on his cheeks. “Carson? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Did you run out of Thirium? I gotta be honest I don’t really know how androids work I just wiki’d it for a bit!” The circle thing… LED!! That’s what its called!! The LED was slowly going back to blue and Carson was moving to look me in the eyes. He blinked, almost mechanically, and then gently removed my hands from his face.

“I’m fine, sorry I was just processing what you said. Please, continue your meal, I’ll be in the kitchen washing the dishes.”

“I have a dishwasher, it’s ok, you can do it later. I’ll help after I finish this.”

“Then I’ll clean the living room.” I looked around. It was spotless and obviously done before he started cooking. I looked back at him and he seemed to have realised it too.

“You could put on a movie? Or read a book?” He nodded.

“Of course. What movie would you like to watch?”

“Oh, uh… I’ve been meaning to rewatch Crazy, Stupid Love? There's this stupid bit I love where… well, you’ll see.”

~

We’d gotten to about a third way through the movie before it suddenly switched off. I’d long since finished my dinner, bowl sitting on the coffee table which was only still there because when Carson tried to get up to put it on the sink or continue the dishes I moved closer to him and asked if it was ok if I leant on him, successfully trapping him in a ‘must keep person comfortable’ trap I assumed all Androids had. Well, it seemed to work anyway.

“What the- oh please don’t tell me the power went out.” I reached for my phone to check for any outages.

“No, I turned it off.” I turned to Carson, utterly confused.

“Why? Did you not like it? We can watch something else if you want.”

“I didn’t dislike it, it just seemed to be causing you physical pain to some degree, so I removed the cause.”

Ok, now I was even more confused.

… wait.

The last scene before he turned it off was the scene where Cal was trying (and failing horrifically) to flirt with the teacher in the bar. Evidently, the secondhand embarrassment was rolling off me so hard an Android could feel it.

“Why are you laughing? Have I said something funny?”

“No, no sorry. I think it’s sweet. It was just secondhand embarrassment, but you were right, it was kinda making me feel sick, but it’s the only part that I can’t stand and the bit I like is coming up. Trust me, it’s good.”

He looked sceptical but complied, the tv flicking back on and the movie playing from where it left off. It reached my favourite part in the next twenty minutes.

“This is it!” I said as I grabbed his arm and shuffled closer. Emma Stones character, Hannah, stood awkwardly as her stupid ass boyfriend gave his stupid ass speech, and then proceeded to drink straight gin, slap it back in his face and storm off to the bar to find whats-his-face.

Obviously, I liked the next bit just as much. The whole flip from ‘confident and daring’ to ‘ahhhhh shit’ is just the best, and exactly how I imagine I would act in that situation. Plus the fact that she gives the “I know how the PG version of tonight goes” speech, and then proceeds to flip that so the guy ends up falling asleep is just fun and sweet and I love it. It turned me to goo by the end of it.

“So what do you think?” Carson looked like he was processing something deep.

“I like it, I think.” He turned and smiled. “It was quite nice how they ended up talking until they fell asleep.”

I smiled back at him before turning back to the movie.

“It was.”

~

After the movie Carson suggested I go and shower while he cleaned up, then after that, we could eat dessert and watch another movie which would put me in a good spot to brush my teeth and go to bed around 11:30, which was still late, but far earlier then what I would usually sleep at.

We ended up watching Captain Marvel, which was excellent as usual. After the movie, we sat on the couch and talked for a while, and at some point, I started to drift off. It was through sheer force of will (and Carson telling me to go to bed) that I stayed awake long enough to walk up the stairs, Carson following behind just in case I needed anything or waiting to be dismissed. To his obvious confusion, I led him to the spare room. Inside was a double bed, a small desk and a dresser that my brother hadn’t wanted to take with him, along with a bedside table with a lamp and a bookshelf I used to store the extra books and movies that didn’t fit on the ones downstairs or in my room. I turned to let him through, and he made his way in, standing passively next to the bed.

“Ok, so this is your room now, I have work tomorrow at 10 am, but I should be finished at 3 pm. So if you’d like to pick me up, we can run to the shops and get you some clothes and things. I’ve never had an Android before, so I’m not super sure what you need, but we can figure that out then.”

He looked somewhat confused, but after a moment, his face melted into the most heart-thumping smile.

“You’re very kind Georgie. Did you need me to help you get to bed?”

I was blushing, I could feel it on my cheeks. The first conversation, the one involving his “skill set”, came flooding into my head.

“No. No, I’m okay. Thanks um… goodnight Carson.” I stammered out, backing up towards my own room as I did, one hand on the door handle and I pulled it closed.

“Goodnight Georgie.” His perfect smile faded from view.


End file.
